leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S ~ Usagi - The Path to Become the Warrior of Love
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S ~ Usagi - The Path to Become the Warrior of Love is the fourth Sera Myu musical. Plot Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi sing "La Soldier" together. Prologue, the voice of King Endymion: "A crisis is approaching the whole universe. Everything is decaying, leaving behind a terrible world of silence. What will be our savior? Not bloodthirst nor mutual killing. That which will save the whole universe is a kind heart that feels for the opponent. Someone risking her own life to protect those that she loves. A heart of courage. And the person who has such a heart is.... Understanding true loneliness, she grows. A beautiful hero of love." Hearing his words, Sailor Moon sings "Solar Miracle, Make Up" with the other Senshi. The Death Busters (here consisting of Professor Tomoe, Kaolinite, the Death Mannetjes, and the Death Nightmares) are preparing for action in their lair, singing "Talisman wo Sagase". The Professor has successfully created a Daimon Egg, which they plan to use to search for the Talismans. When a large machine of theirs detects a Pure Heart, the Professor sends out the Daimon Egg for it, and Kaolinite orders the Death Nightmares to follow it. Usagi and Mamoru are out on a date, taking a serene boat ride on a lake ("Gondola no Koibito-tachi"). Just when things are getting seriously romantic - in Usagi's opinion - their date is interrupted by the arrival of Chibiusa. She has been sent from the 30th century by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion to train her Senshi skills, although she seems mostly interested in being with Mamoru ("Matamata Chibiusa Desu"). Usagi is not happy. Suddenly, the water in the lake freezes solid. Their boat transforms into the Daimon Gondola and the Death Nightmares appear and attack them. Gondola takes Chibiusa's Pure Heart Crystal, but the operation is thwarted by the arrival of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Destroying Gondola, they drive away the Death Nightmares - singing "Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune" - and return Chibiusa's Heart Crystal when they see that it is not a Talisman. The Death Mannetjes are flexing their egos, convinced that their mimicking skills make them better suited for the job than the Death Nightmares. While waiting for them, Death Debu Re, who has the ability to smell pure hearts, catches scent of one. They track it to the Hikawa Shrine and a blue-haired girl waiting outside. Ami has been feeling restless lately. She wants to test her true capacity and is thinking about moving to Germany to study medicine. It turns out that she is not alone in her feelings: Rei has had thoughts of meditating in Tibet, Makoto wants to learn real Chinese cooking in China, and Minako has received an offer to join an international tour with the national volleyball team ("Dream Yume wa Ookiku"). Hearing the dreams of their hearts, Ami decides to go through with her plan. When Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa join up, it irritates Usagi that Chibiusa gets the girls' sympathies and attention, and she blames them for not being there when the enemies attacked (even though she had told them to stay away on her date). While they argue, the Death Mannetjes want to abduct Ami and try to infiltrate the group, disguised as Phobos, Deimos, Haruka and Michiru. The attempt fails miserably and a fight ensues, during which Usagi is mostly chasing Chibiusa. She gets scolded for this afterwards and stomps off. The others decide to go home. Chibiusa lingers outside the shrine for a while, pondering why those men seemed to be after Ami, and is ensnared by the Death Nightmares. Kaolinite plants accusing voices in Chibiusa's mind ("Chouhatsu"), luring her into following them to the Death Busters' lair. Professor Tomoe is not pleased. The Death Nightmares (singing "Muma no Odori") failed to bring Chibiusa's Heart Crystal and lost the Daimon Gondola, and the Death Mannetjes came running from a fight with a group of ordinary girls. They try to appease him with the news of Ami's pure heart, but it turns out Kaolinite is already aware of that fact and has secured a bait. At this, Sailor Chibi Moon comes out of hiding. She puts up a fight and dodges the Death Mannetjes before Kaolinite seizes her. Tuxedo Mask appears and tries to save Chibi Moon, but the Death Busters retreat behind an energy screen and disappear with her into the shadows. Rei, Makoto, and Minako have met up with Usagi to inform her about their plans to move away. She is horrified at the thought of being left alone and asks if it is because of her behavior. They tell her that Ami could not bear to face her and say goodbye; she has already gone to the airport. Usagi runs away, yelling that she will not accept that. Usagi arrives at the airport and looks for Ami but is unable to find her. Despairing, she begins to surrender to the notion of being left behind by everybody ("Tabidachi"). Suddenly she hears Ami scream her name over the communicator - Kaolinite found her first. Usagi tries to go to her but is stopped by the Death Nightmares. Tuxedo Mask appears and fights them back...and then a second Tuxedo Mask turns up, and a third, a fourth, and a fifth - all singing "Tuxedo Mission". The Death Mannetjes have arrived. Tuxedo Mask tells her that Chibiusa has been captured, but the five talk and move in the same way and Usagi cannot tell who is the real one. When she finds one with the voice and scent of her Mamoru, he claims to be one of the fakes and points out another who is wearing a misanga (promise bracelet) identical to Usagi's from their date. This Tuxedo Mask protests, but the others beat him badly and throw him out a window, declaring Tuxedo Mask dead. Usagi is stricken with grief and despair. She finds Ami lying on a flight of stairs, her pure heart stolen. Ami asks Usagi's forgiveness for leaving without saying anything, and then slumps down lifeless. Uranus and Neptune arrive to see that they are too late, so they head off for the Death Busters' base. The devastated Usagi cannot bear any more and collapses sobbing on the floor. The voices of Sailor Pluto and King Endymion reach her, telling her that she is strong who has a loving heart, that she should extinguish her hatred because her true strength is in her kindness. Pluto offers to bring Usagi to the lair of the enemies. She accepts and walks into the smoke and the shadows, transforming into Princess Serenity as she goes. Professor Tomoe gloats triumphantly over Ami's Heart Crystal. He sees that the Death Mannetjes are still dressed as Tuxedo Mask and tells them they can remove their disguises. They do so, except one - the real Tuxedo Mask had slipped his misanga onto Death Ru's wrist. Tuxedo Mask fights them, demanding that they release Sailor Chibi Moon and the Heart Crystal, but has to surrender when Kaolinite threatens to kill Chibi Moon. The Death Mannetjes' leader Death Ra powers up; his new form resembles that of a pro wrestler. Then Uranus and Neptune appear. Tuxedo Mask tries to help them fight, but they are no match for Death Ra's brute strength. The Princess appears. Serenity tries to protect the others with her own body while she pleads with the Death Busters to stop their hatred and violence. They merely laugh at her and continue to manhandle Tuxedo Mask and the two Outer Senshi. Kaolinite beats Sailor Chibi Moon and is just about to kill her and Serenity, when Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus make their entrance. A battle ensues, full of acrobatics, punches and Senshi attacks. Sailor Uranus seizes Ami's Heart Crystal, sees that it is not a Talisman and sends it off. The Death Mannetjes and Death Nightmares fall in combat one by one. However, Kaolinite rises up in a new powerful form (her dress becomes a huge red curtain across the stage backdrop), striking down the Sailor Senshi with lightning. Death Ra grabs Chibi Moon and holds her up before Kaolinite who sends crackling bolts of energy through her. Serenity screams as Death Ra cooly hands over Chibi Moon's lifeless body. Trying in vain to wake her, she shouts "Unforgivable!" and transforms into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon unleashes her Moon Spiral Heart Attack on Kaolinite, vaporizing her. Professor Tomoe sees that the Death Busters have lost - only Death Ra and he are left. He rises holding the egg of a Daimon Atomic Bomber that will blast them all to oblivion. Just then Sailor Mercury appears and blows the remaining enemies offstage. However, Chibi Moon shows no sign of life and Sailor Moon is overwhelmed with grief, regretting her own lack of action and blaming herself for the little girl's death. From somewhere nearby the Senshi hear the professor's voice taunting them. He says the hatred she feels in her heart is what will make the Daimon Atomic Bomber hatch and explode. The others try to get Sailor Moon to pull herself together. They remind her that she came there to protect those that she loves and tell her that they all believe in her. Sailor Moon gradually begins to respond, remembering King Endymion's words. Professor Tomoe appears on a tall ledge, enraged by their talk of love and courage. With the enemy in sight the Senshi combine their power, singing "Sailor War '94". Just as the nuclear Daimon begins to hatch, Sailor Moon raises her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and together they make their Sailor Planet Attack. A violent discharge of flashing energies surges through the lair, followed by an even more blinding aftershock. When at last the air clears, the Senshi are still poised in what little is left of the Death Busters' lair. Sailor Moon lowers her Heart Moon Rod with a sigh - and Sailor Chibi Moon wakes up. She says she had a dream where her mama told her that she was doing well. Sailor Moon and she hug each other. In the shadows, the Death Busters are puzzled to find themselves alive; Sailor Moon's final attack revived them instead of killing them off. Professor Tomoe says the Senshi will regret having saved them, because the battle will continue. Sailor Moon rises to her feet and replies that the Senshi will be ready for them. And when that time comes, they will learn that nothing is resolved through battle, only through love. Sailor Chibi Moon returns to the 30th century, and the Senshi see a glimpse of her standing together with her parents and waving goodbye. The Sailor Senshi then sing "L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight." Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Anza Ooyama *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Ayako Morino *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Misako Kotani *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Kanoko *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Nana Suzuki *Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Sanae Kimura *Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune - Kahoru Sakamoto *Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon - Ai Miyakawa/Mao Kawasaki *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Yuuta Mochizuki *Professor Souichi Tomoe - Shunsaku Yajima *Kaolinite - Keiko Hanayama *Death Ra - Ryuuji Kasahara *Death Ri - Masakazu Idono *Death Ru - Masayuki Ozaki *Death Debu Re - Kouhei Kowada *Death Nightmares: **Kaori Ishikawa **Ado Endou **Yuuko Matsumoto **Eri Ikemoto Songs *La Soldier *Solar Miracle, Make Up *Searching for the Talisman *Lovers in the Gondola *It's Chibiusa Once Again *Super Beauty! Uranus and Neptune *Dream - Dreams are Huge *Provocation *Dance of the Nightmares *Setting Out on a Journey *Tuxedo Mission *Sailor War '94 *L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight Service Numbers *La Soldier Actor Status First Musical *Misako Kotani *Sanae Kimura *Ai Miyakawa *Mao Kawasaki *Ado Endou *Shunsaku Yajima *Keiko Hanayama *Masayuki Ozaki *Kouhei Kowada *Yuuko Matsumoto *Eri Ikemoto Only Musical *Kahoru Sakamoto Trivia * Misako Kotani replaces Hiroko Nakayama for portraying Sailor Mars. Gallery es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S - Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi pl:Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical